During training for pole vaulting, several vaulters may use the same pole vault structure and pit equipment at the same time. The vaulters, however, are typically not vaulting at the same crossbar height. This requires a person to adjust the height of the standard for each vaulter, and then mount the crossbar on the height adjusted standard.
Adjusting the height of the standard is disadvantageously time consuming, reducing the number of training attempts a vaulter may have and the time interval between attempts. A smaller time interval between attempts may be very important in teaching/reinforcing proper technique and for providing sufficiently rapid feedback to efficiently and effectively develop pole vaulting skills.
This same challenge is faced in other activities that involve clearing a crossbar, such as high jump and equestrian fence jumping, etc.
A need exists for a mechanism and a training system that permits ready and rapid adjustment of the height of the crossbar or crossbar analogue so that among other benefits, the crossbar height may be quickly adjusted between attempts.